Short Stories of Mobius
by Spatze
Summary: Various Prompted stories of the Sonic the Hedgehog Universe.
1. Prompt 1

_Characters: Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Metal._

_Prompt: 'What if' Scenario; Amy and Cream wake up on a small island, the rest of the crew nowhere to be found. They are losing hope when a male character shows up (my choice) either to help or not._ -JA

**Story Prompt 1: Deserted**

Amy stirred with a dry groan in her throat. For a moment the world before waking was complete blank. Then it rushed back; the storms, the cruise ship, watching her friends try to help the crew keep the ship afloat, the panicked people around her. She shook her head and stumbled onto her feet. Looking around, she found herself on the sandy beaches of what she could only assume was an island. Then she heard cry not far from her.

Amy rushed to the source of the crying and found her dear friend, the young Mobian rabbit Cream.

"Cream!" She called out to the small child.

"Amy!?" Cream cried back and ran to the pink hedgehog's side, crying into the remains of her dress. "I don't know where Cheese is… I'm so scared!"

Amy wrapped her arms around the child, making soothing sounds before she spoke gently. "It'll be ok… We'll search for him together."

The two stood for a moment in embrace, until Cream finally calmed enough. Taking Amy's hand the two began to walks down the beach, searching for any sign of their friends.

They searched for about an hour when Amy began to cough and rub her throat. "Cream, before we continue I think we should find some fresh water. I feel like I've swallow a handful of sand."

The small rabbit nodded. "Yeah, I'm thirsty too." Then her little stomach grumbled and she sighed, rubbing it. "An' hungry."

"Alright, let's see if there's anything to eat or drink inland…" Amy happily agreed, at least until she looked to where she expected 'inland' to be. It was only then that she realized that the island they were on was one long sandy inlet. Only salt water, sand and rocks surrounded them. She swallowed hard at the sight, unsure for a moment what to do. Panic was setting in and she let out a shaky breath.

"What are we going to do?" Cream whimpered, clinging tightly to Amy's hand. She could sense the panic in the older Mobian and it scared her. "I wish Mr. Sonic was here."

Amy began to quiver a little. More memories flashed through her mind, like the lightning that flashed across the sky the night of the storm. She remembered Sonic, running across the deck, towards a small human child clinging for his life. She remembered calling after him. Then after a dark moment he was gone. She had ran to railing, and spotted him in the trashing water. Without a second thought she had climbed over and jumped after him.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream's excited voice rang out, breaking Amy's flashback. She turned quickly in her excitement, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Sonic, you found us!" Then Amy gasped. The figure floating before the two wasn't her beloved blue hedgehog. Oh, he was blue, and vaguely hedgehog, but he was certainly no Sonic. His blue plating glistened in the light of the sunset and the fires of his rocket propellers. He clenched his silvery claws tight, red irises staring beyond black screened eyes. "Metal?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hi everyone, Spatze here._

_I have been playing a little story-prompt game with my friend, Jonathan Anubian, and I thought it may be nice to share this with the few people who check out my fanfictions. They will be all either Keroro Gunso or Sonic the Hedgehog related in nature and varying in rating. For now I will only put up the ones that contain original characters, but if people want the stories with fan character, just tell me and I'll show off the fan characters featured on my deviantart account. ( ). The prompts will be based off of both 'what if' scenarios and songs to characters. I will put up the details before the title of each prompt._

_If anyone reading wants me to a write a prompt containing any original characters within Keroro Gunso or Sonic the Hedgehog, just send me the details via comments or private messages and I'll try my best. If its a what if scenario please write in detail the scenario and which characters you wish to appear. And if there are any character you definitely wish not to appear, please write that in as well. If its a song to character prompt, please make sure I can easily find that song on youtube, and again any character you wish to appear or not appear is clearly written. Also please note I will not write pornographic scenarios. I just don't roll that way, people._

_So I hope whoever reads these prompts enjoys and thank you for your time._


	2. Prompt 2

_Characters: __Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, Robotnik/ Eggman_

_Prompt:__ Song to character; Time is Running Out from the SWAT M.P Soundtrack_

_Rating__: T_

**Time is Running out**

Robotnik's latest laboratory came into sight, and Tails inhaled, glancing to his wing, where Knuckles was standing cross armed. Knuckles gave a serious glance to the young fox, wordless encouraging him to keep up the speed. Time was running out for their best friend.

Deep within the lab Sonic glared from where he was strapped, on a conveyer belt that was pulling closer and closer to the device that meant his end. The doctor watched with a sinister grin under his long red mustache. The egg shaped man only glanced at his security monitors a second before releasing a wickedly jolly chorkle. "Your friends are coming to save you, hedgehog. But they won't arrive in time."

"They will." Sonic countered, smirking at the no-good doctor. "I guarantee it." His feet began to disappear into the machine, and his smirk quickly faded into grim determination.

"Not this time, Sonic." Robotnik spoke softly with the chuckle in his throat. Then he went silent and just enjoyed the scene before him.

As Sonic's legs faded into the shadows he began to squirm a little. His waist darkened. "Come on guys… Time is running out."

Tails and Knuckles ran through the halls, smashing and shooting any bots in their way half-hazardley. They ran as fast as they could between the fights.

Sonic pulled his head back, making a pitiful whimper as he could nearly feel the darkness shadowing his vision.

A moment later the building was filled with an inhuman scream that caused the two would be Mobian heroes to stop dead in their tracks. Somehow they both knew that scream was Sonic's. It was too late.


	3. Prompt 3

_Character:__ Amy, Sonic_

_Prompt__: Song to Character; Hunter - Dido_

_Rating__: K_

**Walk Out**

The light flicked on, and Sonic cringed with his hand on the door. It seemed she was waiting for him. With a defeated sigh he turned the knob and entered the dimly lit house. He headed straight for the living room, knowing full well that would be where Amy was waiting for him, and indeed she was.

"Hi, Ames; what are you still doing up?" Sonic asked in his most cheerful tone. She stood, her head down, and wandered towards him with no expression.

"Oh look what the cat's brought in, the wayward husband." Her tone and words cut into him, making him look away. She stood before him, arms crossed. "Is it too much to ask that you come home before dark, Sonic? I mean, you are supposed to be the fastest thing alive, but you can't even beat the sun setting and come home to your worried wife?"

"I'm sorry, Ames. I just lost track, ok?" Sonic motioned with his arms, "Can't I have a little freedom?"

"What you have isn't enough?"

"No."

Amy inhaled sharply, surprised at his curt answer. This wasn't the first time the two argued about Sonic's tendency to roam but it was the first time he had ever been so blatant about his feelings. She was slightly taken aback a moment. It made her so angry, but at the same time she sort of understood. Sonic was the type of Mobian who needed to be unchained. He was a wanderer, through and through. But he had finally said yes to her advances, he had agreed to marry her. It was that moment she had to acknowledge he had only stayed with her to make her happy.

"What do you want Sonic?" She finally asked, a defeated tone to her voice.

"I want to see the world alone again, to take a chance at living my life. Amy, I'm sorry I put you through this for so long, but let me leave." Sonic scratched the back of his head, slowly. He knew his words were a little cold, but he couldn't think of any other way of telling her.

"Don't apologize." Amy clenched her fists, fighting back the tears, as he smiled at her with such a look of pity. A few rough releases of breath and Amy had decided. "Just go."


End file.
